


Six Months, Eight Day, Fifteen Minutes...

by filmfanatic82



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, On the Run, Post-Canon, Takes place after 1x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmfanatic82/pseuds/filmfanatic82
Summary: “Hey,” a sweet sounding voice cuts through Nico’s thoughts, snapping her attention away from the clock. “Extra slow today?”Nico glances up to find a tallish, blonde haired girl on the other side of the counter, smiling back at her. The girl is familiar enough, having stopped by the shop every day for the last two weeks. But regardless, it’s not the same.It’s not her.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------After being forced to run, the six decide to split up and hide out in different parts of the country until it's safe to reunite once again. This leaves both Nico and Karolina with nothing but their wandering thoughts on what they are to one another and a seemingly endless amount of time.





	1. Two Months, Fifteen Days, 14 Hours, 35 Minutes...

Chapter 1: Two Months, Fifteen Days, 14 Hours, 35 Minutes…

“36…” Nico mutters under her breath as she watches the second hand on the oversized coffee shop clock pass the zero mark once again. 

At first, countering the minutes as they passed, had been merely something to do. A mindless activity to dull the utter, soul-crushing boredom that came with being a barista. 

But lately, the daily activity has seemed to morph into something else. A something that Nico isn’t quite sure she’s ready to admit to herself, let alone say out loud yet. 

“Hey,” a sweet sounding voice cuts through Nico’s thoughts, snapping her attention away from the clock. “Extra slow today?”

Nico glances up to find a tallish, blonde haired girl on the other side of the counter, smiling back at her. The girl is familiar enough, having stopped by the shop every day for the last two weeks. But regardless, it’s not the same. 

It’s not her.    

“Not really,” Nico responds in her usual deadpan demeanor. She stares back at the still smiling girl, not returning even the slightest ounce of emotion upon her face. It’s not Nico’s style. And yet it if was, she wouldn’t begin to know where to start. 

An awkward silence falls between the two of them, as the blonde widens her smile, shoves her hands into her pockets, and lightly rocks back and forth on her feet. Then--

“What do you want to drink?”

“The usual would be great,” the blonde immediately pipes up, but Nico doesn’t move. She continues to just blankly stare as if the girl’s words mean nothing to her at all. “A small flat white?”

Nico nods and then, with all the energy she can muster, starts the process of making the drink.

“I like your shirt.”

“Huh?” Nico pauses briefly from grinding the espresso beans and glances down at her red and black flannel. There’s absolutely nothing special about it. Just another random piece of clothing that she happened to pick up during her and Gert’s last trip to the second-hand shop over on Butler Ave.

It’s not Nico’s style, but then again, most things she wears now of days aren’t. 

A few days after the six of them had split up and hit the road, Gert had strongly proposed that they use a portion of some of their survival funds to help them blend in better. Because, as Gert had reiterated ad nauseam, everyone would remember seeing a pint-sized goth and a purple haired girl, regardless of the situation or circumstance. If they wanted to stay alive and out of the reaches of Pride, then they merely needed to become more forgetful. Just another face in a crowd.

And for Nico, surviving meant one thing and one thing only… 

That someday, when the dust finally settled, and their face and names weren’t plastered on the front page of every news outlet known to man, she might get to see her once again.

So off came Nico’s armor, piece by piece. The layers of makeup. The chokers. Even the black lace. All carefully stashed away, with a lingering hope that one day they would make a return once again.

And in its place came a nondescript collection of ripped jeans, button-down shirts, and a second hand, black leather motorcycle jacket that seemed to magically fit her in all the right places. It wasn’t too far of a departure from Nico’s everyday style, but at the same time, just enough to seamlessly blend into the general downtown Portland population.

The only thing that Nico had managed to hold onto was her signature black eyeliner. Sure, she didn’t apply it as heavy as she once used to, but it was still there nonetheless. One tiny remnant of her past life… 

A life that seems more and more distance with each passing day. 

“Your shirt. I like it.”

“Uh… Thanks.” 

“Flannel looks good on you,” the blonde follows up with a suggestive smirk of a smile.

Nico stiffens a bit as a wave of sudden awkwardness washes over her. It’s just harmless flirting. She knows it. And yet… 

And yet it’s too much of a reminder.

Nico gives the blond the slightest of nods and then turns her attention back towards the coffee. 

“Small white flat.” Nico places the cup down on the counter with a definitive thud, not even offering up the slightest of smiles in return and then pretends to busy herself by straightening up the back counter. It’s a bit cold and harsh. Even for her standards. But it’s all Nico can think of doing. 

The bells on the door chime seconds later and instantly Nico lets out a sigh of relief. She stops re-arranging the coffee cups and rests her hands on the countertop, merely basking in the brief silence.

A moment or two passes and then--

“Scare off another one?” 

Nico’s eyes pop back open at the sound of the all too familiar voice. She turns around to find Gert standing on the other side of the counter with an all-knowing smirk plastered across her face.

Like Nico, Gert had gone through her own mini transformation of sorts over the past two months. Long gone were the oversized glasses, combat boots, and purple hair. Even her beloved, pin clad jean jacket had been thrown to the wayside in fear that it was merely too identifiable. 

The Gert standing before Nico now is nothing short of entirely unrecognizable. Just another cookie cutter looking girl in her late teens who has a strong infinitely for anything that comes from the Gap. Until, of course, Gert happens to open her mouth. And then…

It’s the same old Gert. Blunt, sarcastic, and chalk full of cynicism.

And, truthfully speaking, it’s that unwavering consistency that Nico has grown to appreciate.   

“That’s the fourth one in three weeks.”

“Four what?”

Gert lets a laugh slips out in slight disbelief. “You’re joking, right?”

“Dunno. Do I joke?” Nico deadpans back, not giving Gert an inch of emotion whatsoever. Her fingers wander towards the cheap, threadbare friendship bracelet tied around her wrist and begin to mindlessly trace its edges. 

Gert picks up on this action, and instantly her whole snarky demeanor melts into one of pure empathy. “One of those days?”

Nico gives the tiniest shrug of her shoulders, but otherwise, her emotionless mask remains firmly in place. She twirls the bracelet faster and faster unable to do or say anything else. 

It’s just too much.

Gert sighs and then gently reached out and places her hand on top of Nico’s fingers, stopping her mid-twirl. She catches Nico in the eyes and offers up a small but telling smile.

“Hey. Listen, I get off at four today. How about we grab some Thai from Lotus and binge on Netflix? I’ll even let you pick.”

“Fine,” Nico responds with a hint of her old self layered within her voice. “But you’re getting your own pad see ew cause I’m not sharing.”

“Deal.” 

With that, Gert heads back out of the coffee shop, leaving Nico alone with nothing but her thoughts. 

Nico’s eyes wander back up towards the clock as once again she fixates in on the second hand. “48…” 

 


	2. Four Months, Twenty Days, Six Hours, Thirteen Minutes…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s thinks about you.”
> 
> “Huh?” Karolina scans Chase’s face, searching for more of an explanation.
> 
> “Nico. That’s what you’re wondering, right? If she thinks about you? She does.”  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Karolina and Chase have an impromptu early morning heart to heart.

Karolina draws light circles with the tips of her toe in the cold water below as she furiously writes away in a well-loved leather bound journal. 

It’s early. Too early for anyone but herself and the occasional seagull or two to be frequently the fishing docks. And that’s precisely why Karolina comes at this hour in the morning. Every single day. No matter what the circumstance.

It’s the one precious hour of the day where she can sit and just be alone with her thoughts.

Well, one thought mainly…

A thought that involves a certain someone who has a deep infinite for black eyeliner and thick velvet chokers.

And also write. 

One letter per day. No more, no less. 

The letters tend to vary in length and subject, depending on what thoughts and feelings are swirling around Karolina’s mind. But one thing remains consistent…

Each and every letter is addressed to the same person. 

“What’s today topic?”

Karolina instantly stops writing at the sound of the voice. She carefully closes up the leatherbound journal and tucks it into her backpack for safekeeping, before clearing the space beside her on the edge of the dock.

Chase plops himself down next to Karolina and then hands her a coffee.

Karolina eagerly accepts and without a moment’s hesitation nor little concern to the temperature, downs an extra long swig. A slight moan of satisfaction slips from her lips as she lets the caffeinated liquid fill her veins. “You remembered.”

“Eh. Only took what? Four months?” Chase offers up with a semi-cheesy smile. 

“You’re up early.”

“Yeah. Couldn’t sleep again. Decided to go for a rundown on the beach and then swung by Mary Beth’s.” Chase motions towards his own coffee. “Claire says hi.”

Karolina hums in response, sipping some more of her coffee. She doesn’t need a further explanation. Nor wants one. There are just some topics that are off limits between the two of them. Regardless of how close they are. 

A comforting silence settles between the two of them, as they sit side by side, just watching the early morning rays dance across the water. 

Then--

“You need a haircut,” Karolina says as she reaches up and lovingly brushes Chase’ overgrown buzz cut. “I can cut it tonight if you want. Unless you’re pulling a double again?”

Chase shakes his head. “Nope. Don’t have another double until Saturday. Mike said I needed a break.” 

“He’s right.”

“What else am I gonna do here? Lay on the beach and work on my tan?” Chase replies with a hint of sarcasm to his voice. He playfully flexes his arms, showing off his deep olive coloring. “I can’t get any darker if I tried.”

Karolina glances over at her lifelong best friend marvels at just how much he has transformed over the past few months. 

When they had first arrived in the small, remote town on the coast of the Florida panhandle, both Karolina and Chase had stuck out like two sore thumbs amongst the locales. Which had led to a hasty impromptu, late-night makeover session consisting of botched haircuts, poorly altered clothes, and a failed piercing attempt that left Chase with a noticeable scar above his left eyebrow.

But as time went on, both Chase and Karolina had slowly grown into their new personas. Karolina adopting a daily uniform of cutoffs, concert shirts, and a well-loved snapback that managed to hold back her now short messy locks. While Chase had full on embraced his inner beach town bartender, complete with permanent five o’clock shadow and beat up flip flops.

“So,” Chase said breaking the silence once again between the two of them. “How many is it?”

“Including today? 443.”

Chase gives a small nod and then takes another sip of coffee. “She’s gonna need at least a good week to read them all.”

“Yeah…” Karolina quietly replies as her fingers mindlessly travel towards a cheap friendship bracelet that’s tied around her wrist. She grabs one of the fraying loose strings and twirls it back and forth.   

“If she reads them.”

“When.”

“Chase…”

“Say it.” Chase leans into Karolina, give her a brotherly nudge with his shoulder. 

“When,” Karolina quietly responds back with a hint of a smile. 

“Good.”

A silence creeps back in between the two of them once again as they continue to sip their coffees.

“Can I ask you a question?” 

Chase shoots Karolina a look of pure amusement. “If it’s about borrowing the x-ray specs, you already know the answer.”

“No. I just… Do you ever…” Karolina fumbles over her words as a wave of sudden awkwardness wash over her. She takes a moment to collect her thoughts and then with a heavy exhale of air, “Do you ever wonder what she’s up to?”

“All the time,” Chase says without missing a beat. “She’s pretty much the only thing I think about.”

Karolina lets that response sink in as she subconsciously chews on her bottom lip.

“She thinks about you.”

“Huh?” Karolina scans Chase’s face, searching for more of an explanation.

“Nico. That’s what you’re wondering, right? If she thinks about you? She does.”

“How do you…” Karolina trails off not entirely finishing her thought, but there isn’t a need to. Chase already knows. 

Chase shrugs his shoulders and flashes Karolina his signature, dimple clad smile. “Just do.”

With that, Chase leans over and plants a loving kiss on Karolina’s forehead and then rises to his feet, stretching out the stiffness from his limbs in the process. 

“Thanks.”

“Anytime, Kar. See you at home?”

“Yeah. Be there in a few.”

Chase nods and takes off back down the dock towards the boardwalk. 

Karolina watches him disappear into the distance as her fingers continue to fiddle with the loose strands of her friendship bracelet. “God, I hope you’re right…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again. This time with Karolina's POV and a little bit of insight as to where she is and what she's up to. 
> 
> One more chapter to go and yes, the next one covers the moment when they finally see each other again. 
> 
> Feedback and comments are more than welcome. Would love to know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: Six Months, Eight Days, Fifteen Minutes…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After six months apart, the group finally reunites... including Karolina and Nico

“Are you ever planning on getting out of the car?” Gert bluntly asks, finally breaking the silence between her and Nico.

“Yes,” Nico huffs in response unable to pull her eyes off on the rustic wooden cabin through the windshield.

“This century?”

“Funny.”

Gert lets out a weighted sigh and runs her hand through her newly dyed purple hair. “Nico--”

“Don’t.” Nico glances over at Gert and for the briefest of moments, a hint of fear flashes across her face. She doesn’t need to say another word. Gert gets it.

A silence falls back over the two of them once again for another moment or two, then--

“All right. Well, I’m going in cause this is torture,” Gert exclaims with a swift resolution. She starts to get out of the driver’s seat, but then stops and gives one last look in Nico’s direction. “There’s nothing to be scared of.”

“I know,” Nico quietly replies as she continues to stare through the windshield. 

Gert gives a quick nod of her head. “See you inside.”

With that, the car door shuts, and Nico finds herself alone for the first time in over two days. 

The phone call had come out of the blue. An unknown number from Denver, Colorado. Gert had almost let it go to voicemail given the sheer strangeness of it, but a nagging feeling deep down inside of Nico told her that they needed to pick up. 

That finally it was time.

  
And Nico had been right. The voice on the other end of the call had been Alex. He briefly filled them in that their plan had worked. The FBI had apprehended their parents and the charges against the five of them had been dropped. Pride, at least for the time being, was something they didn’t have to worry about anymore. 

But before Nico could think of asking any questions, Gert was demanding that Alex put Molly on the line, and the call turned into an impromptu reunion of sorts that left everyone involved teary-eyed and emotionally drained.

After the initial call, things seemed to move at a breakneck speed. 

In a matter of hours, Gert and Nico had wrapped up all loose ends with their lives in Portland, packed their belongings, and managed to find decent enough transportation, thanks to a neighbor who was willing to part with his prehistoric looking car. There had been no time to think, let alone process, what was to come. 

But now…

Now it was all-consuming. 

Nico’s fingers mindlessly wander towards the threadbare bracelet on her wrist, twirling the string around… and around… and around again. She can’t seem for the life of her to will her legs to move.

So Nico sits and stares at the cabin, letting her thoughts run rampant. 

Minutes pass by with no signs of movement whatsoever and, just when it seems like nothing will change, suddenly--

The cabin door slowly open and there she is.

“40…” Nico whispers under her breath as a faint smile spreads across her lips. 

A matching, yet slightly more timid, smile crawls across Karolina’s face as she makes her way down the front steps and over towards the car.

Nico’s limbs spring into actions even before her brain can fully process what’s transpiring. She scrambles to open the car door, fumbling with the handle as if it’s the most complicated task in the world, and manages to get herself out as Karolina closes in.

“Hi,” Nico exhales with nothing more than a whisper, unable to bring herself to fully meet Karolina’s sky blue eyes. She holds her breath, awaiting a similar response but instead—

Arms. 

Warm, lengthy arms. They wrap themselves around Nico’s tiny frame and pull her inwards, into a practically bone-crushing hug. 

And that’s all it takes for Nico to break. Tears fall freely from her eyes as she lets herself collapse against Karolina’s body. “I’m so sorry…” 

Karolina wraps her arms even tighter around Nico, letting her bury her tear soaked face within her chest. 

They stand like that for a moment or two, within each other’s arms and then--

“Let's go inside,” Karolina replies. She reaches out and ever so gently wipes the tears away from Nico’s cheeks with the pads of her thumbs and then offers up a nervous but reassuring smile. “There’s something I want to show you.”

Nico gives a slight nod as she quickly regains her composure and mirrors Karolina’s smile. “Okay.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Finally,” Karolina exhales with a sigh of pure relief. She closes the bedroom door and slumps against it, relishing in the silence for a moment. That was--”

“Intense,” Nico offers up as she takes a seat on the queen-sized bed. Her fingers dance along the frayed edges of the comforter, itching for a distraction -- any distraction -- from the given situation. 

Upon first entering the cabin, Nico had been all but accosted by Molly, then followed close behind by Alex and lastly Chase. Each one offering up their own unique way of expressing the last six months worth of emotions. 

There were questions, mainly from Molly, and some swapping of anecdotal stories from their travels. Chase explained why he was now sporting a noticeable scar above his eyebrow and Gert filled everyone in their brief attempt at raising chickens. 

But mainly, it was two long hours filled with brief glances and the occasional exchange of smiles as Nico couldn’t seem to pull her eyes away from the one person she wanted to talk to the most.

“Yeah. I didn’t think Molly would ever stop with the questions.” Karolina runs her hands through her short, messy locks as a timid smirk crawls across her lips. “I love her, but sometimes she just doesn’t know how to take a hint.”

“Yeah.” Nico continues to play with the frayed edges, unable to bring herself to entirely look Karlonia in the eyes. It’s all just too much. 

A moment or two of awkward silence passes and then--

“Is it new?” Karolina asks with a small nod of her head. 

“Huh?”

“The jacket. Is it new?”

“Uh… Sorta?” Nico shifts a bit, tugging on the sleeves of her jacket in the process. “I’ve had it for a few months now.”

“I like it. It suits you.” 

Nico feels her cheeks start to redden upon these words. “Thanks.” 

“I actually like your whole look. Not that I didn’t like the way you looked before… I just mean… It’s just…” 

“Your hair’s awesome,” Nico blurts out, interrupting Karolina’s rambles. 

“Really?” Karolina reaches up, and self consciously tucks a loose strand behind her ear. “You like it?”

Nico matches Karolina’s smile and gives her an ever so slight nod. 

The awkward silences settle back in as Nico desperately struggles to find her words. There’s just so much she wants to say, and yet, here in the moment, it all feels trivial. There’s just no amount of apologies or explanations to make up for the split-second decision she made all those months ago.

Karolina lets out a nervous breath of air and then makes her way across the room towards a half-open suitcase. “Sorry for the mess. We only got here a few hours before you guys and kinda just crashed. Bit of a long drive from the panhandle.”

“You were in Florida?”

“Yeah. We found this small beach town only an hour outside of Tallahassee. At first, we weren’t going to stay, but then Chase managed to get a job at this local bar and--”

“Of course pretty boy would be a bartender,” Nico says with a shake of her head.

“I know. Kinda predictable, right?” Karolina digs through her suitcase, flinging clothes every which direction. “How about you? I heard Gert say you two were in Portland?”

“Yup. Portland freakin’ Oregon.”

“How was it?”

“Rainy and overcast.”

“So it was perfect for you then,” Karolina quips with the tiniest of smirks.

“I wouldn’t go that far. But, yeah, it wasn’t that bad.”

Karolina surfaces from her suitcase with a worn, leather-bound journal in hand. She makes her way back over towards Nico and with the ever so slightest trepidation, offers it up to her. 

“Kar, what is--” Nico asks as she carefully flips through the pages of the book.

“It’s for you. I started it the day after we left. There’s at least one entry for every day. Some are super short and stupid, but I--”

“190.”

“What?” A look of bewilderment sweeps across Karolina’s face as she tries to process the words that Nico has just said. “How did you…”

“I’ve been counting. Every moment since… Since the last time we--”

But Nico doesn’t get a chance to finish her sentence. Karolina’s lips descend upon her own, conveying six months worth of mixed emotions in a singular kiss. It’s tender and yet laced with an underlying passion. A promise of what’s to come.

After a moment or two, Nico pulls out of the kiss and rests her forehead against Karolina’s. “I’ve missed you.”

“Not as much as I’ve missed you,” Karolina replies with a heavy exhale of breath. 

“Kar, I’m so sorr--”

“Don’t. Okay? We’re together now. That’s all that matters.”

“Please.” Nico moves backward, creating a bit more distance between the two of them. “I need to explain.”

Karolina sits down next to Nico and takes hold of her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as she does. “Okay.”

“Do you remember the night before we split up? When I couldn’t sleep?”

“Yeah.”

“It turned out Chase couldn’t either. We stayed up till 4 am that night talking.”

“You and Chase?” 

Nico nods with a hint of a smile. “Took about half a bottle of whiskey but we finally discovered that we’ve got one thing in common.”

“What’s that?”

But Nico doesn’t respond right away. Instead, she finds her fingers once again making their way to the frayed bracelet around her wrist as she takes a deep breath or two. Then--

“That we both love someone so much that we’re willing to sacrifice our own happiness in order to keep them safe,” Nico quietly says with an underlying tremble to her voice. She closes her eyes, bracing for the inevitable anger and heartache that sure to come next.

The silence seems to all but engulfs Nico, allowing for her anxiety to creep back in, taking over her every last thought and feeling. She skin crawls with anticipation as she fights the urge to say something more. 

And just when Nico’s body begins to scream uncle, unable to withstand another second of the suffocating silence--     

“I know.”

Nico’s eyes instantly pop open as a wave of shock crashes down upon her. Out of all the scenarios that she has played out time and time again in the depths of her guilt-ridden thoughts, this response has never occurred to her. “How…”

A warm, comforting smile slowly crosses Karolina’s lips as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ears. “Chase. He got shitfaced one night, and it accidentally slipped out.” 

“Of course,” Nico exhales with a slightly defeated shake of her head. “Pretty boy could never keep a secret.”

“Nope. But I’m glad he told me.” 

“Really?”

“Really.” Karolina reaches out and ever so gently places her fingers under Nico’s chin, lifting it upwards so that their eyes finally meet. 

“And for the record… I love you too.” 

And with the mere utterance of these words, six months worth of underlying fears and anxieties instantly melt away, leaving Nico with a sudden, newfound sense of security. 

“Kar, I--” 

“We’re done talking,” Karolina replies, cutting Nico off once again. 

“At least for tonight.” 

Karolina scoots herself back further onto the bed, tugging Nico with her in the process. Their bodies naturally fall into place, limbs entwining with one another, like two long-lost puzzle pieces. 

Nico rests her head in the crook of Karolina’s neck and lets out a sigh of pure and utter content. “Okay.”

“Good.” Karolina relaxes even deeper into Nico, giving in to her exhaustion. 

As Nico feels herself giving in as well to her own pending tiredness, a hint of a smile slowly crawls across her lips. After what seems like an eternity, the waiting is over, and there’s no more counting needed… 

She’s finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this took WAY longer than expected. Not 100% happy with how it turned out but didn't want to leave everyone hanging / nor leave this unfinished. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been tinkering around with doing a mix POV of both Nico and Karolina for a while now and finally got around to finishing up the first chapter.
> 
> The Runaways has always been my all time favorite comic series and am more than thrilled that they didn't shy away from exploring the Karolina / Nico relationship in the show.
> 
> Would love to know what you think, so feel free to comment away!
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
